Commonly owned parent application Serial No. 29/460,462 disclosed the ornamental design for a wire gripping device with a knurled thumbscrew. The wire gripping device is used for the adjustable suspension of electrical boxes or light fixtures from above as might be required in suspended ceiling installations and the like.
Although many overhead support devices have been proposed for the support of electrical boxes or light fixtures, the devices are usually cumbersome to operate as the installer must typically support the electrical box or light fixture while at the same time manipulating a tool, such as a screwdriver, to complete the installation.
What is needed is an improved overhead support device that eases the installation task by enabling the installer to at first hand tighten the electrical box or light fixture to the overhead support to hold it in place, and afterwards to complete the installation by tightening the connections with a screwdriver. Providing a hand tightening capability to the overhead support device enables the installer to quickly connect the suspended device to an overhead support while also freeing the installer's hands to subsequently complete the installation by tightening the connections with a screwdriver.